El Deseo de Ti
by Akadiane
Summary: "Te vi partir ese día y quise seguirte, quise saber quién era el dueño de tu corazón ahora, pero no pude. Preferí escribirte esto, quien sabe si lo leerás algún día, si yo tenga el valor de entregártelo o tú de recibirlo,esto era algo que debía hacer, por mí, por ti, y por las segundas oportunidades, por el deseo de ti"Precuela de "Sombra de ti". Un regalo para mi querida Schala S!


**Aviso:****Dragon Ball y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia si es solo mía XD.**

Dedicado a una de las personas más especiales y hermosas para mí de este fandom, espero te guste Schala S argenta de mi corazón.

"_Amor y deseo son dos cosas diferentes; que no todo lo que se ama se desea, ni todo lo que se desea se ama"_

_-Miguel de Cervantes-_

_Me pregunto si podré olvidar esa última mirada que me diste aquella vez…. Esa mirada que me congelo el corazón y aunque me la merecía no pude evitar sentir como una puñalada muy adentro de mí. No sé si el amor en la vida es solo uno o si se manifiesta de varias maneras, yo lo he probado casi todo y ahora a mis 33 años puedo decir que solo contigo pude amar con auténtica pasión, y aunque mi corazón pertenece ahora a otra persona, déjame decirte, así no me creas que lo que sentí por ti fue real._

**El deseo de ti**

Ayer te vi a lo lejos, llegaste volando como de costumbre, sé que no te gustan casi las naves y prefieres usar tus habilidades, en eso eres igual a tu abuelo y esa parte de ti siempre me encantó. Te vi atravesar la casa para llegar al laboratorio de mamá, te vi mientras yo vacilaba en entrar al sentir tu ki acercarse cada vez más; sé que soy un cobarde por no tener el valor suficiente para poder mirarte a los ojos de nuevo, esos mismos ojos de los que vi derramar lágrimas tan amargas como saladas por mi culpa. Sé que no debería estar escribiéndote esto, tal vez solo sirva para desahogarme y exorcizar mis demonios y nunca llegue este papel a tus manos, tal vez es mejor así.

Supe que habías cambiado por solo ver tu forma de caminar, de mirar, de moverte; te conozco Pan, me atrevería a decir que te conocí mucho más que cualquier otro que haya estado a tu lado, y pude sentir desde lo lejos que ya no estabas triste ni acongojada, ni siquiera reacia o esquiva, vi el brillo en tus ojos y sentí miedo, ese miedo que se confunde con los celos y nace desde adentro, algo incorrecto, muy en el fondo me dijo que ya me habías olvidado y sentí rabia, celos… la manera en la que sonreías y compartías chistes con mi madre ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tan poco signifique para ti que ya sonreías de nueva con tanta facilidad? Fui un cretino al pensar eso, un egoísta! Mi ego hablo por mí, hablo como si tu fueras una posesión, algo que me perteneciera y estuviera marcado por mi…. Y si! Así fue! Tú fuiste mía primero que nadie, primero que él….Otra vez el maldito bastardo dentro de mi que habla, disculpalo a él también.

Aún recuerdo las conversaciones en la madrugada divagando sobre la vida, recuerdo el sabor de tu piel estando en la playa de una isla cualquiera mientras la luna se reflejaba en la blancura de tus pechos y yo bebía de ellos. Si… lo admito, por ti perdí la cabeza mientras la fantasía de nuestra pasión, de nuestro deseo nos envolvió, nunca te lo dije y fue mejor así, haberte dado más esperanzas de las que existieron hubiera sido peor. Yo no planee nada Pan, créeme, tu solo fuiste como aquel capullo que vi crecer y de repente floreció y se convirtió en una dulce invitación a beber de su néctar, a fantasear contigo y luego hacer esas fantasías realidad.

¿Ya olvidaste tan pronto cuando te mudaste con nosotros y el tiempo que vivimos juntos mientras Goten no estaba y tú estabas empezando la universidad? No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí un día descubrir que tú, la dulce y tierna niña, ahora era toda una mujer dispuesta a dejarlo muy en claro. Me sentí como una basura de solo pensar cuanto deseaba todo de ti, cuando tú, la sobrina de mi mejor amigo se había convertido en una obsesión. Trate de alejarte, de desbordar en otras mujeres todo ese deseo que sentía por ti, te lo dejaba muy claro cuando a propósito dejaba que me vieras con ellas, pero a veces sentía que en vez de alejarte te atraía más y más, era como un juego inconsciente de tirar y aflojar, de poner y quitar. A veces eras tierna, dulce, otras acida e indiferente, todo dependía de si te habías topado o no con alguna de mis compañeras de cama; y era más extraño aún que con el tiempo ya no funcionara sino que hiciera el efecto contrario, como si en parte te gustara, yo lo sé, lo veía en tus ojos cuando hablábamos abiertamente como dos amigos y sin tapujos me sacabas el tema. Tu no lo sabias, pero casi que inconsciente te volvías más y más la fruta prohibida. Luego cual fue mi sorpresa al saber de tu propia boca las veces que verme con alguna de ellas te causaba alguna excitación, que te imaginabas que eras tu la que se contorneaba debajo de mi cuerpo, y yo me volví loco con esa declaración, me sobrepasabas, era demasiado para mí.

Las circunstancias tampoco ayudaron, tu y yo viviendo prácticamente solos, tú volviendo cada vez más mujer y yo cansándome cada vez mas de mi vida sin sentido… eras como una inyección de adrenalina para mi alma insatisfecha, me había cansado tan rápido de las cosas mundanas, del sexo sin sentido, del trabajo monótono, de las fiestas, de la vida desordenada, ya no existía nada que me apasionara, que me moviera… "_pobre "niño" rico"_ me decías muchas veces y si, tenías razón era un pobre niño rico…. lo tenía todo y a la vez nada.

Creo que nunca podré olvidar esa noche. La noche en que te descubrí mirándome mientras dormía, la oscuridad era densa pero las luces de la luna y de la ciudad aún despierta dejaban colar la luz suficiente para iluminarte toda, vestida únicamente con una camiseta grande y unas coletas en tu pelo a cada lado. Eras como una aparición de la belleza más tierna e inocente y la sensualidad más pura de una mujer. Ese día no pude contenerme y tú tampoco. ¿Cuántas veces a partir de esa noche se unieron nuestros cuerpos? No sé…creo que perdí la cuenta y así no me creas, fue alcanzar el cielo por momentos. Contigo tuve la libertad de entregarme como no pude con nadie, nos gobernaba el instinto, tal vez la sangre de la raza que compartimos y que nos hizo ser más voraces. A veces me preocupaba que pensaras que solo te quería para eso, para el sexo, pero luego supe que eso no te preocupaba, que sabias que me estaba enamorando de ti y eso fue lo que más me espanto.

No quiero recordar ese día en que vi tus ojos clavarse de manera dolorosa en los míos, reclamándome por herir tu corazón de la manera cruel que lo hice. Si, sé que fui cruel tan cruel como para decirte que te alejaras y que era mejor olvidar todo, como si nada hubiese pasado. _"pero si me estas lastimando con esto Trunks! Yo te amo!" _te escuche decirme ahogada en llanto _"Tú no te mereces esto Pan, el único culpable aquí soy yo, es mejor así…. perdóname por favor perdóname y olvídame… " _Fue lo último que dije antes de apagar mi cigarrillo y dirigirme a la salida con mi propio corazón hinchado de dolor y remordimiento. Yo era lo peor, la mierda más grande del mundo se quedaba corta comparada conmigo; fui ruin, frio y despiadado. Te permití entrar a mi corazón y tú al tuyo, me entregaste todo de ti y yo lo tome y no te di nada a cambio, lo reconozco, pero quiero que sepas algo…. Tal vez tu y yo no estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos, tal vez los prejuicios fueron más fuertes, la culpa, la opinión del mundo y todos aquellos muros que no fui capaz de derribar por ti pero si te amé… créeme Pan, fuiste como esa gota de vida que me devolvió las ganas de vivir, de amar, de sentir y aun así, siempre supe que no te merecía porque era demasiado injusto contigo ligarte a mí y a mis demonios. Fue mejor así, créeme. Yo solo espero que me perdones algún día, y tal vez pido mucho soñar con la posibilidad de hablarte de nuevo, de poder verte de nuevo a los ojos y no entre las sombras como un canalla.

¿Por qué te escribí esto? Tal vez tenga la vana esperanza de que llegue a tus manos y puedas entenderme y perdonarme. Sí, es cierto, seguí con mi vida al igual que tú porque sé que estas enamorada, lo veo en tu sonrisa, y en el brillo de tus ojos mientras hablas con mi madre, mientras juegas con un anillo de tu dedo, que no distinguí y aunque sentí celos, si muchos celos, me alegre por ti. Alguien te está brindando lo que no pude: Esperanza.

Yo sé que ya te debieron haber contado sobre mí y ni nueva vida y aunque mi parte ególatra y egoísta le cueste reconocerlo, me alegra que no te cause daño, nunca quiero eso para ti, ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca. Marron es una chica excepcional, la amo intensamente y he descubierto con ella mucho más del amor, algo que nunca pensé que pudiera experimentar, creo que ella es la indicada y siempre estuvo allí y nunca la vi, así como probablemente tu descubriste con "Él" quien quiera que sea, ese amor que trasciende el cuerpo, el alma y llega hasta el espíritu.

Te vi partir ese día y quise seguirte, quise saber quién era el dueño de tu corazón ahora, pero no pude. Preferí escribirte esto, quien sabe si lo leerás algún día, si yo tenga el valor de entregártelo o tú de recibirlo, igual, debo terminar lo inconcluso y esto era algo que debía hacer, por mí, por ti, y por las segundas oportunidades, porque sé que existen, yo tengo a Marron ahora y tú lo tienes a Él. ¿Nos encontraremos de nuevo Pan? Yo espero que sí, en realidad lo anhelo con todo mi ser, te extraño como amiga y como la pequeña traviesa que alguna vez fuiste inyectando todo de alegría, y aunque sé que ya eres toda una mujer, y aunque no eres mía nunca más, una parte de mi si será tuya para siempre. El deseo de ti siempre estará presente en mí, ya no un deseo carnal, sino un deseo más allá, el deseo de recuperarte y poder mirarnos a los ojos y decir: Todo está bien. De nuevo perdóname, nunca me cansaré de repetirlo, así como nunca me cansaré de quererte, de una manera diferente, pero amor al fin y al cabo, el deseo por ti no acaba, solo se transforma y mi deseo ahora es que encuentres la felicidad tal y como yo pienso encontrarla.

Siempre tuyo….

Trunks.

**N/A:, esta fic era una idea que tenia hace como un año y por cuestiones de tiempo e inspiración no había podido ver la luz de fanfiction, la idea es que sea una precuela de "Sombra de ti" pero igual se puede leer como algo completamente aparte. Hay una tercera parte en proceso que sería como la parte final de esta trilogía pero no prometo nada aún, solo espérenla (Música se suspenso)Chan chan! **

**Como lo mencioné en el disclaimer este fic tiene una dedicatoria especial para mi súper especial y hermosa Schala S como parte de un intercambio navideño; que cortico! Y que duro ha sido! Pero bueno, tu Trunks se portó bien conmigo (Vamos a ver cómo me va son Mirai XD) Linda, espero que te guste así sea poquito, pues se que no es lo mejor que he sacado, pero en serio que lo hice con todo mi corazón, te quiero! (Perdona que me deje arrastrar por el tren de la irresponsabilidad :cuak:) Y bueno, no siendo más nos leemos en la próxima entrega. Ya saben que no vivo de reviews pero sería maravilloso saber si les gusto algo o si mejor dejo el fanfiction y me dedico a vender mangos(¿?) Un gran abrazo para todos! Gracias por leer!**

**Akadiane **


End file.
